The present invention is directed to snowboard boots and, more particularly, to a snowboard boot capable of selective longitudinal and/or lateral inclination.
A snowboard is a type of ski that is ridden sideways over snow. As with skis, special snowboard boots are used to bind the users feet to the snowboard.
The snowboarding World Cup is a competition based on points, and it is divided into Alpine competition (comprising slalom and downhill runs) and freestyle competition (comprising half-pipe and mogul runs). The boots used in Alpine competition are designed such that the attitude of the legs of the user are fixed with respect to the snowboard. However, ankle flexibility in both the longitudinal and lateral direction is required in the half-pipe competition. Thus, snowboard boots used in half-pipe competition must be such that the inclination attitude in the longitudinal and lateral directions may be adjusted and fixed. Clearly, snowboard boots used for Alpine competition do not have this capability, so there is a need for a snowboard boot that will accommodate both longitudinal and lateral inclination adjustability.